Este corazón sentimental que late
by Ilye-aru
Summary: DRABBLES. Porque los ninjas no son sólo maquinas de pelea. Porque no todos pueden vivir con la sangre fría.
1. Los caídos

**Fandom**: Naruto.  
**Desafío**: #011 - Prendí otro fuego por ella  
**Pairing/Personaje**: Kakashi, Rin.  
**Rating**: G.  
**Palabras**: 298.  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad del Sr. Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencia**: Spoilers del Kakashi's Gaiden.  
**Comentarios:** Esta es la nueva tabla que he iniciado en Fandom Insano: Temas Musicales. Las parejas y personajes irán variando según el tema, trataré de escribir con la mayor variedad de personajes posible.

Dedicado a Kyuri quien me dio la idea para este tema :D

* * *

**Prendí otro fuego por ella**

Cuando tenía menos de seis años, llegó a casa para encontrarse con su padre desangrado en el suelo. Construyó un altar y prendió una vela para él durante todos los días, respetándolo a pesar de las circunstancias de su muerte y los errores que había cometido antes de marcharse.

Después de todo, era su padre y le debía la vida y respeto.

Poco después de que cumplió los siete años, una tarde particularmente fría, al llegar a casa después de la escuela, lo llamaron del hospital. Su madre estaba enferma, le dijeron, y no duraría mucho. Falleció un par de días después y en honor a ella, puso su fotografía junto a la de su padre en el altar.

Prendió una vela para ella, también, todos los días.

A los catorce años fue promovido a chunnin, ganó el sharingan, se desintegró su equipo y murió Obito. Todo en el Mismo. Jodido. Día.

Los eventos de aquella ocasión sucedieron tan rápido, que ahora no son más que recuerdos dolorosamente surrealistas. La promoción, invasión, el secuestro de Rin, la pérdida de su hija, el rescate, sharingan, Obito…

Nunca dejó de tener pesadillas por ese día, así como nunca dejó de prender una tercera vela en el altar. Por un amigo, por un camarada. Por Obito.

Años más tarde, es Rin de quien debe despedirse.

Se suponía, era una misión simple, algo tan fácil como transportar un pergamino a otra aldea. Nunca pensó que perdería a su compañera de forma tan fácil. Era dolorosamente extraño verla recostada sobre el ataúd blanco, con la cara pálida y carente de sonrisas brillantes.

Y ahora, mientras escucha el monótono tic-tac del reloj y la gente se le acerca, con rostros sombríos por la tristeza, a apretarle la mano y darle palmaditas en la espalda, piensa en la nueva vela que debe prender cuando llegue a casa. Sabe donde exactamente donde la pondrá, justo al lado de la vela de Obito. Así lo querría Rin.

Le parte el corazón tener que prender otro fuego por ella.


	2. Hazlo Durar

**Fandom**: Naruto.  
**Desafío**: #021 - Déjate convencer.  
**Pairing/Personaje**: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.  
**Rating**: G.  
**Palabras**: 270.  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad del Sr. Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencia**: Nones :D  
**Comentarios:** Pre!timeskip es tan adorable ;;

* * *

**Hazlo Durar**

— ¡Hace calor! —gimotea Sakura, lanzándole miradas de odio a las inocentes patatas que debía recolectar—. Odio esto ¿tú no, Sasuke-kun?

—No puedo creer que cuidar un jardín sea una misión de nivel D. —gruñe Sasuke, arrancando con furia una rama de mala hierba del huerto de tomates que le han encargado. Son buenos tomates, observa con interés, grandes y rojos. Se ven jugosos.

—No seas quejica ¿o es que las plantitas están ganándote? —el tono de voz de Naruto es burlesco, ansiando provocarlo. Está contentísimo con la misión, teniendo un gran tiempo regando plantas y plantando vegetales—. Si te están fastidiando, háblales.

Sasuke alza una ceja, incrédulo. Sakura suelta una risita.

— ¿Hablarle a las plantas? —repite ella, divertida. Menea la cabeza con una sonrisa, pensando que con aquella acción Naruto le recordaba a su madre. En cierto modo, le parece algo dulce.

Claramente, Sasuke-kun no comparte su opinión.

—Eso es tonto, idiota. —ahora es Sasuke quien se mofa, divertido ante la estupidez de su compañero.

— ¡No es tonto! —Naruto hace un puchero, indignado—. Tienes que demostrarles que las quieres, recordarles que son bonitas. Como con las niñas.

Naruto le dedica una sonrisa boba a Sakura.

Sakura le dedica una sonrisa boba a Sasuke.

Y Sasuke piensa que ambos son unos idiotas.

Pero no puede evitar después, en la comodidad de su casa, tener una pequeña charla con su huerto de tomates. Les pide amablemente que, por favor, crezcan más rápido.

Porque Sasuke, aunque a regañadientes, suele escuchar a sus compañeros de equipo. Por muy incompetentes que puedan llegar a ser.

Son todo lo que tiene ahora.

* * *

_ 21/02/08_


	3. No te pares tan cerca de mí

**Fandom**: Naruto.  
**Desafío**: #028 - Ahora.  
**Pairing/Personaje**: Naruto/Sasuke.  
**Rating**: G.  
**Palabras**: 320.  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad del Sr. Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencia**: Nones.  
**Comentarios:** Tee-hee. Dedicado a Kyuri :D

* * *

**No te pares tan cerca de mí**

Cuando se da cuenta es demasiado tarde.

Es durante una tarde particularmente calurosa, cuando están entrenando del modo usual. Un tropezón le causa caer bruscamente sobre Sasuke, arrojándolos a ambos sobre la hierba. Ninguno de los dos hace algún intento por moverse.

Sasuke, Naruto observa, está húmedo producto del sudor y eso hace que su piel se sienta pegajosa al tacto. Coloca una mano torpe sobre su mejilla, pellizcándola un poquito. Le extraña que Sasuke no diga nada y le sorprende que no este gritándole para que se quite de encima y deje de tocarlo. En vez de eso, tiene una mirada muy, _muy_ rara en la cara: la que parecer una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza, quizás. Es curioso, se ve graciosísimo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas. Sasuke, que tanto ama a los tomates, parece haberse convertido en uno.

¿Eso puede considerarse canibalismo?

Quiere preguntárselo, pero se arrepiente cuando siente las manos de Sasuke agarrarle los brazos. Parpadea confundido, sintiendo un ligero calorcito por el modo en el que el bastardo lo tiene agarrado. Resiste apenas las ganas de llevarse las manos a las orejas, para ver si están quemándose.

Sasuke suelta algo así como un gruñido, con las mejillas todas coloradas, y con un dedo le apunta la posición en la cual se encuentran. Sólo así Naruto se da cuenta que prácticamente está sentado sobre el estómago de su compañero, y se levanta completamente avergonzado.

_Perdón_, susurra en voz bajita. Se tapa la cara con un brazo y cierra los ojos, rogando para que el calor extraño y el revoloteo en el estómago se vayan.

Siente algo sobre su mano; es la mano de Sasuke, quien está mirando hacia otro lado (le molesta un poco no poder verla la cara).

Despacito, deja que sus dedos se enreden con los de él.

_Sólo por un momento_, se dice. _Un ratito_.

* * *

_ 21/02/08_


End file.
